


Stop and Stare.

by archetypals (orphan_account)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-18
Updated: 2013-04-18
Packaged: 2017-12-08 19:37:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/archetypals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the promos and sneak peeks of "Lacey".<br/>Gold watches Lacey and David shoot pool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop and Stare.

She sees him; he knows she does, but he makes no move from the corner table to speak to her. He doesn’t want to go near her, though all he can think of is holding her close, pressing feather light kisses to her face- assuring her that he’ll never allow anything to hurt her again.

That he won’t lose her again.

Instead, he drinks the watered-down scotch before him and forces his gaze to fall elsewhere, lest he scare her away with what he can only guess is despair on lined features. His gaze lingered too long, it seems, as she goes to retrieve her purse. But Charming stops her, asks with a slight smile if she’s up for a game of pool. 

She looks him over and, oh, that hurts. The playful grin that plays on her features is one he has seen many times- he wants to rip his eyes away, remind himself that she doesn’t know who she is.

But he only stares.

David mentioned this, becoming friends with her- after all, it does make sense. He understands, not knowing who he is, from either world. He said that, perhaps, he can help Gold’s efforts to jog her memories. He can offer understanding, if nothing else.

Rumpelstiltskin was grateful.

She doesn’t notice his pained eyes following her every move anymore; she’s much too busy focusing on her shots, speaking to David with that beautiful half-smile in place, blue eyes managing to sparkle even in the dimly lit room. She can’t hear his erratic heartbeats or how his knuckles are white as he holds the glass.

And then she laughs that flawless, melodic laugh that rivals the grandest of symphonies and he’s gone, lost to his memories and his guilt and his hatred and terror and she’s shooting pool in that simple blue dress she found so much more practical that very nearly took his breath away the first time he saw her in it and-

He nearly throws the glass at the back of Charming’s head, but instead drains the weak contents. He slams the glass down with a loud enough sound for her to turn her head and their eyes meet.

And he stands up.

He longs to go to her, to speak with her and perhaps make her laugh himself.

Instead, he leaves.


End file.
